Ayela
"I know not who my parents are. I know one is of aquatic nature. I know both came to the monastery from which I come. And I do hope to find them very soon, for much can be learned and new journeys could open themselves to me." History Ayela is a young undine woman from a monastery at the end of the Mountains of Teln overlooking Londorwin Forest. The monastery she was raised in is one that greatly reveres dragons and is even led by a true dragon who tends to remain in humanoid form to continue their own training as well as to guide his students who are either born in the monastery or come to learn. Ayela herself had always been well known and accepted among the martial artists and students at the monastery. But while she had always enjoyed and fiercely followed her training, she had always been curious about her parents. As an infant, she was left with the monastery while her parents set out on a quest that they had never returned from. Whenever she attempted to gain any information about them from her peers and mentors at the monastery, she was always met with silence. During her time growing up in the monastery, she befriended one of the many pseudodragons that roam the monastery and call it home. The pseudodragon she befriended was named Zyvri, and was quite the social and friendly young creature. During her time speaking with the house cat-sized creature as she trained, she had come to the conclusion that she must make a journey of her own to attempt to find her parents and gain some closure to her dilemma with her parents. While holding some reservations about it, the grandmaster agreed to let Ayela begin her journey, pointing her towards Haven as one of the closest and most likely places she might find information regarding her parents. After packing some basic equipment that the monastery gave her, Zyvri hopped onto her shoulder and they began their journey together. In her time traveling, she was met with individuals to enlist her aid in getting the nation of Isilme up and running. At the same time, she ran into a man named John Titor who had been learning of and following her parents who had a greater significance than Ayela realized. She is still working with him to find and assist her parents who are believed to still be alive and fighting a great evil. Appearance With her hood up and somewhat concealing her face, she would appear mostly human with a fair skin complexion. Though when her face is mostly revealed from under the hood, her skin has a blue tint with her hair not being black, but instead a deep blue as if staring into the deep abyss of the ocean. Her eyes would carry a brilliant mix of silver and blue. After some time from Haven during her search, she had gone back to the monastery and returned some time later as a half-dragon, her heritage that had been suppressed for a very long time until she was ready. Her wings are draconic in shape but are covered in white and blue feathers. Such feathers also line some parts of her body like her neck, shoulders and arms. Personality Ayela strives for perfection of self, as most monks do. Growing up in the mountains, they rarely had visitors who took a more scenic route or were attempting to avoid trouble on the shorter bath between Haven and Londorwin City. With so few visitors, each one gave Ayela a chance to speak with them and try to be social in hopes of learning of her parents. While they understood her desire to learn of her parents, she was a little too social for them to feel comfortable talking with her, resulting in her being caught by the other monks and scolded for her behavior. As she grew up, she often spent some time exploring the wilderness in the area near the monastery. Several experiences with the bigger cats as well as with some of the more local house cats being a particular bother to her and Zyvri, she grew a very deep fear of felines of any size. It is a fear she is not proud of, but is still her worst fear. Friends Zyvri: Her pseudodragon companion of many years Raoflin: The one cat she knows and trusts enough not to be deathly afraid of around. Rivjak: The dwarf who gave her a home in exchange for work until she joined Isilme. Enemies Cats. She is deathly afraid of cats Aspirations Ayela wishes to find her parents; to learn of their fate, their quest and if it was not accomplished, to finish their quest for them. Category:Player Characters